Full House - Rose x 10 - Doctor Who
by x-rach13-x
Summary: Rose's life in a year told from her diary. Some of the new who companions and friends have ended up in in Pete's World with The Human Doctor and Rose Tyler. (Okay so this is like a really weird fanfic I don't really know where I got this idea and I'm not sure this is going to work)
1. 1st January

_January 1st 2013 _

_It's been a month since all the Doctor's friends crossed over to this world, well all his friends and a girl called Clara, she says she's a friend of the time lord Doctor, the only reason I believe her is because she knows too much about space and aliens for her to be lying. She's really young though, only about 19. It was really strange at first but we're all settling in. We got a bigger house. It's like a bloody mansion, It was really weird for me cause the only place I ever lived was on that rubbish council estate with my Mum. It was absolute chaos trying to pick rooms, honestly, you'd think we were a bunch of kids trying to decide who's getting the better bedroom. The Doctor and I made a big decision today, we're going to try for a baby! _

"Right, kiddies. The key is going in the door…" The Doctor said, sliding the key into the door, making dramatic noises. "I think your forgetting you're not a million years old anymore." Donna flicked the tip of The Doctor's nose and he exclaimed in pain. "Ow!," The Doctor moaned, "Right, that's it, your in the basement." He told Donna and stuck his tongue out. "Oh, shut up you two! Your acting like two kids!" Martha said pushing the door open and walking in. "And you can go in with her!" The Doctor shouted to Martha but she didn't hear, she was already halfway up the staircase. It looked like it went on forever. "I'm having the attic bedroom!" Clara announced, jumping up to tap The Doctor on the back of the head as she ran past. "Stop that!" He called after her, rubbing the back of his head and tried to be serious. "Honestly! It's like having a bunch of kids!" The Doctor said, laughing and Rose's face turned serious. "What?" The Doctor raised an eyebrow. He was concerned, he thought something was wrong. Is she ill? Is she pregnant? No, she can't be? Has something happened to Jackie or Pete? The Doctor kept asking himself questions, the scenario getting worse every time until he finally said something. "You're not-" He stopped mid sentence and pointed to Rose's stomach. "No… But I've been thinking. Would it be such a bad idea if I was?" She asked, the corners of her mouth turning into a smile as she saw The Doctor's face turn from concern to absolute joy. "I think it would be the best idea in the world." The Doctor exclaimed, he picked Rose up and spun her round, she squealed and pressed her lips against The Doctors.


	2. 21st June

_June 21st 2013_

_I've got some amazing news! 5 months, 20 days and god knows how many pregnancy tests later, I'm finally pregnant! I can't believe it, The Doctor and I are finally going to have a baby! He was so pleased when I told him. But we didn't know Clara was listening in and she ran off and told everyone. I was really angry with her, I know I was probably a bit harsh shouting at her like that, I should probably apologise. Mickey was really upset when he found out but I've spoken to him and I think he's okay_

_I apologised to Clara, she has depression, just like I did before Norway after Canary Wharf. I thought she was getting bad again but I think she'll be ok. We talked it out.  
~_

"Doctor?" Rose asked, popping her head around the living room door, he looked up from the cards he had in his hands. He was playing Switch with Donna again. "Can I talk to you for a second?" She gestured for The Doctor to come with her. He put his cards face down and stood up. "Do not look at those cards, Donna." He said, and pointed to her. He gestured to Donna that he was watching her and Donna mocked him. He left the room laughing. "Is everything okay?" He asked as Rose took his hand and led him into the kitchen. She told him to sit down at the table. "Rose, what's going on?" The Doctor asked, his voice showing his concern. Rose didn't say anything, she just handed him a long box that she'd tied with a bow. The Doctor removed the bow from the box and looked at Rose, He'd never seen her smiling so big and it made him smile too. He took the lid off the box, it was a pregnancy test. A positive pregnancy test. "Oh my God." He said and dropped the box to the floor. He jumped out of his seat, Rose following him. "We're having a baby!" He said and Rose jumped into his arms. "You're having a baby?! That's amazing, oh my god we have to tell everyone!" Rose hadn't realised that Clara was following them. "No, no. Not yet Clara, we just want to make sure everythin-" Rose didn't get to finish her sentence because Clara had already run into the living room. "Everyone! Rose is having a baby! She's pregnant!" She announced, Rose and The Doctor came running in from the kitchen. "Congratulations!" Everyone exclaimed upon Rose entering the room. Mickey just smiled and left the room. "Fuck sake." Rose mumbled under her breath. "Next time, keep things to yourself and stay out of my business." Rose snapped at Clara and she ran upstairs. "Rose…" The Doctor tried to speak. "I'm gonna go talk to Mickey, see if he's alright." Rose said and walked along the corridor. Mickey's room was downstairs, there weren't enough bedrooms in the house but this was the most we could afford so we had to change the dining room into a bedroom for him. "Mickey?" She knocked on the door and Mickey didn't say anything. "I hope your decent cause I'm coming in whether you like it or not darlin'" She said and opened the door to find Mickey perched on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands. "Why does he get to have a family with you? What was wrong with me?" He questioned, never looking up at Rose. "Mickey, why are you doing this now? You were never like this when I first met The Doctor so why have you gone all upset now? You know it's got nothing to do with you why I went with The Doctor, it would never have worked, me and you, what with me off on other planets all the time, eh?" He nodded and Rose pulled him into a hug, she gently kissed him on the top of the head and left the room. Rose went into the living room and gestured for Clara to go to her. "Is Mickey alright?" The Doctor asked genuinely concerned. Rose nodded. "I think he just needs a bit of time to process everything." The Doctor nodded in understanding and she left the living room. Clara had sat on the stairs and Rose joined her. "I'm sorry, about before. For yelling at you." Rose admitted, looking at her shoes. "You know when you have this baby, I won't be the youngest anymore and no one will notice me, I can't do anything on my own. Look what happened to me when The Doctor left me. I ran straight to a parallel universe without even knowing. And now I'm living with a human version of the man who I treated as my father and his pregnant wife." Clara felt like a stupid little attention seeker. She could feel her depression creeping up on her but she wasn't ever going to let herself get as bad as she was when The Doctor left. She knew she was amazingly lucky to have found Rose and her Doctor and to have them take her in like their own. Even though Rose was only a few years older than Clara she protected her like her own ever since she turned up in their doorstep. "Clara babe, you never have to do anything on your own as long as I'm here you will always have someone to look after you and this baby will never replace you." Rose explained herself to Clara but she saw that all too familliar face. It was Clara's 'getting bad' face. "Please don't be upset. Remember that I've been through the exact same thing as you before the Doctor found me on Bad Wolf Bay. I've had all the same therapists and made all the same scars." Clara finally took her eyes off the floor and smiled a tiny smile at Rose.


End file.
